


[Fanart] random/no fanfic affiliation: Wake Up, Crowley!

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale needs you, M/M, Wake Up Crowley, broom usage, good omens - Freeform, how do you get a demon down from the ceiling?, its July already, plant mister threat, wake the snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: I just realized I could post fan art in general here that had nothing to do with a fanfiction (although there are certainly a lot with this theme popping up these days :3 ). This is from a prompt-fill request I saw while randomly scrolling on Tumbler: Aziraphale goes to Crowley's apartment to wake him up now that it's July, but can't find the demon anywhere. Then he hears snoring coming from the ceiling. The demon being too far out of his reach, Aziraphale resorts to a broom to try to prod him awake.That's it. That's the prompt.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	[Fanart] random/no fanfic affiliation: Wake Up, Crowley!




End file.
